Jaden Von Bat, IV
Sir Jaden Octavius Grujaka Von Bat, IV, '''mostly refered to as simply '''Jade is the leader of the Crossover Squad as a whole, leader of its A-Team, Guardian of the JVB Uuniverse and the main protagonist of the webcomic of the same name as his team. He's the mightiest known being of the JVB Universe and often gets into some rather bizarre situations. He takes his job of entertaining almost as seriously as he does being a leader, and that's pretty serious. Character Discription Additional Stats Age: 16 Franchise he represents: Sonic the Hedgehog Debuted in the: Development Arc Powers: Nigh Omnicience, Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Sonokinesis, Supersonic Hearing, Vocal Replication, Soul Dragon Chi, Invincibility (Physical only), "Superhuman Appetite" Weakness: Himself Weapon Of Choice: Whatever he feels like playing with. Fighting Style: Doragonken Likes: Hanging out with friends, video games, B-movies, drawing, parting, entertaining people, singing. Dislikes: Being labeled something he's not (ex: If you called him a "Two-bit punk", he'll respond with "Who you callin' two-bit?"), spicy foods, loud noises, relentlessly perverted guys, bullies, having to resort to killing somebody. Personality Jade is a nigh omniscient, impetuous gentleman who likes to mess with just about anybody. He has an emotional disorder that causes him to either flip out at certain circumstances (Such as snapping at somebody for "NOT HELPING!" when he's in one of his moods), panic and cause a bad situation to get worse, or act like Emperor Pilaf Saga Yamcha (For a comparison) around any beautiful females...Especially when they wind up naked in front of him for varying reasons. He at first comes off as either a reckless idiot, a maniac, a dork, somewhat immature, a little insensitive or (If one doesn't know the guy well enough) a pervert, but, once you DO get time to know him, he's really a nice guy...Just a little mixed up sometimes. You'll also realize that he may very well be the smartest guy in the room. He's extremely resourceful, thinking 3 to 6 steps or more ahead of his opponents. Hobbies HIs hobbies include (But are not limited to): Training (Mostly so his skills stay sharp) Movies Auto work Fooding Entertaining people Development Jade started out as a typical Sonic Fan Character who became much more over the years. History Prehistory Jade was born on a day the planets aligned. The first six years of his life were that of a normal, happy little boy (Who just so happens to have been playing with a chemistry set and a Water Bear that made him stupid indestructible and somehow gave him a natural tan). But, his mother, a B-Movie actress was randomly killed by a deranged fan of her and through his uncle, his father indirectly faked his own death by an assassin, resulting in young Jade to be put up for adoption. He was adopted by Vidoshi who took him to his village in Japan to raise him as the fabled 10th successor of Doragonken. As part of our hero's training (And, since it was revealed that Vidoshi is a fan of the Harem Genre), he was put in the female dorm of students. Among this and many trials in his life after the village's destruction at the hands of Tenma, it's no wonder the poor guy has an emotional complex. Pre-Recon [[Trial & Error Saga|'Trial & Error Saga']] Development Arc Jade co-founded the Crossover Squad and its subsidiary entertainment company JVB Enterprises LLC. along with his good buddy Burn. The two would later go on to have some rather bizarre adventures. Among them being Jade fighting A random monster made of Sunny Delight and losing, testing out a new Bop-It toy that Jade ends up...Dating and dealing with a genetically altered crab. In Search Of Claudia Arc Moments after returning to Earth with Claudia, he discovers that the latter was kidnapped by Mecha Jade. With Tovar (And, later, Jibachi) in tow (Up until the arc's cancellation), Jade set out to find his lost comrade. Beta Arc The search for more permanent members continued. Jade and many others survived the reality distortion that caused many founding members to have either died or leave. During this time, Jade was in for his most politically-incorrect adventures yet. Genesis Arc After taking a vacation that took him to his roots that went about as well as a pre-recon character could expect, Jade decided to take the year off and go on a hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. Near the end of this, he went on a little recreational trick-or-treating while waiting for preparations of Flo's party to be complete. During this, Burn was keeping JVB afloat and had brought forth two splinter companies, Kalico Enterprises and Bullseye Entertainment. Post-Recon [[True Beginning Saga|'True Beginning Saga']] Newcomers Arc After returning from his vacation, things started picking up for JVB. A crop of new faces started coming in as more permanent members. Among them were tritagonist, Ling and soon-to-be A-Team Vice-Leader, Coldstream Man. Roger Arc Jade was the primary target of A vengeful spirit from the Protoverse who possessed Tank and attempted to kill him. During the ordeal Jade was accidentally drugged by Jibachi. Chances are, he doesn't remember much of it. Cobel Muno Arc While playing an AR version of Farmer Ken's Puzzle in Holo-Game Room 6, the bag of Seed devoured him. When he found Ling to isolate the problem of why the games he plays keep trying to kill him, she informed him of a Computer Virus and it had some sort of vendetta with Jade. Upon being assisted by a mysterious Claudia look-alike, she informs him that Muno's wrath comes from not being brought into being in the Suneverse in any way shape or form, had orchestrated a chain of events that trapped him in a 2,000 year time loop that kept killing the other Crossovers and had trapped Harry's consciousness in the Data Zone. Using Ling's latest computing breakthrough, Jade enters the Data Zone to confront Muno. Along the way, he meets two of Raph's programs Sarge and Private. After getting through a firewall, Jade managed to free Harry's consciousness. Using Tron logic on Muno, Jade managed to defeat him and exit the Data Zone through Hollo-Game Room 16. Muno's Revenge Arc Following Scorch supposedly killing Burn, Jade, along with Mochi and Coldstream Man, decided to put the Crossover Squad on sabbatical. Unbeknownst to them, the Muno part of the reformed Cubby had downloaded a back-up of himself into Mecha Jade, slowly taking over the Crossover Squad tower. Upon learning this from Ling, Jade went with her to Raph's place to discover not only the Raph they met was a robotic duplicate of him, but, that Jade had been "Polnareffed" into believing Burn was killed where in reality, he was brought from the brink by Jibachi and got some training on Snoworld. After confronting Burn on this, Jade and Co. made preparations for the final battle with the help of soon-to-be B-Team Vice-Leader, Strong Rad. Our Heroes made their way into HQ when earlier adversary, Robo-Ling bursts in to warn them that "Jibachi" was actually Muno who altered her corpse into a meat puppet. Continuing the pursuit with Jibachi's spirit, Jade finds Muno who traps him and forces him to watch his transformation into the horrible demon, Ryblok. As Ryblok began to claim victory over Jade, the latter revealed that instead of becoming an all-powerful demon, the former simply fell victim to a counter-spell created by Strong Rad's cybermancy to not only delete the ingredients to make him so, but trap both of them in the Subnet in Jade's phone. As a flustered Muno breaks down in relentless denial (Both mentally and literally), Jade is greeted by the Lords of Creation and Destruction who admit to have created Roger and Muno respectively as manifestations of themselves to participate in the Suneverse alongside Jade, a probable manifestation of the Lord Of Alteration. They also reveal that Jibachi cannot be resurrected and is slated for reincarnation due to dying of natural causes via (What she told him was) a mutated, non-contagious version of the Bubonic Plague. After the service, Jade christened the ward Jibachi used in the infirmary as the Jibachi Ward. As they tour the J-Ward, Jade is last seen in the arc consoling Strong Rad over his lack of knowledge that Muno needed a soul to complete the spell, presumably deleting it in the process. Get Inthamix Saga Post-Muno Recovery Arc (More To Come) Crossunders Arc [[Son Of Muno Saga|'Son Of Muno Saga']] Trivia * Jade fills a similar role to both Son Goku and Kenshiro of Fist Of The North Star. ** In fact, his signature fighting style is similar to a mixture of the two's fighting styles. * Personality-wise, he shares some similarities to Joseph Joestar of Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. ** Both are impetuous and hard-headed of their beliefs. ** Both have out-of-the-box ways of thinking. ** Both have a strong sense of honor. ** Neither of them back down from a challenge. ** Both are loyal to their friends and loved ones. ** Both come off as big goofballs and jokers, but know when to get serious. ** You are now realizing one of these facts did not begin with "Both" * By 1 year, Jade is the youngest Guardian. Category:Protagonists Category:Guardians Category:Sonic Universe Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:JVB Universe Category:Von Bat Family Category:T&E Crossover Squad Members